Angel Of Darkness
by hellfox6
Summary: Vergil the prince of ice finds what appears to be a human girl near death and saves her. but if shes human why are demons and angels after her? Whats her secret? Rated M for language maybe smut idk VergilxOc


I own nothing but the oc in this story. Please review!

_The world was born from darkness. Unending darkness, a crucible of chaos. But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light. The universe was eventually split in two. The darkness became the realm and kingdom of the demons… and the light became the domain and home of the mortals. The two worlds coexisted together for what seemed like an eternity. Then one day the lord of the dark world said "These realms were once united so why not rule them as one?" From that era forward the dark fought to control the light, and the light struggled to defy the darkness. _

_But the nature of man is weak and fragile, there was no way they could stand up to the demonic powers of those from the world of shadows. The light was overwhelmed by the impenetrable darkness and humanity prepared to meet its end. _

_Then he appeared. His name was Sparda. He was a being from the demon world, yet he possessed a proud spirit. Sparda having no loyalty to his kind, Took up his weapons on behalf of the world of light. Wielding his sword for the sake of the weak, that sword destroyed even the demon king and with out its king the darkness lost it's power. _

_Sparda feared the return of the darkness and sealed up that world, Along with his own despicable dark powers as well as the wicked humans who had sided with the shadows. The grateful survivors looked up to him as a hero who saved them, and they came to call him the legendary dark knight Sparda._

_He quietly reigned over the human world and continued to preserve harmony until he eventually disappeared. But the human spirit is weak, their memories fleeting as the morning mist. The hero who had purchased their freedom with his own unholy blood became nothing but a legend, and, overtime that legend became nothing more then a fairy tail._

The girl awoke gasping for breath she remembered this was day 6 in the prison. 'About now my tormentor should be arriving' she though same old same old.

That's when the angel came in with a barbed whip. "Oh goody a new toy I was sick of you cutting my arms anyway," the girl said coldly her voice weak. She held up her scared arms to the faceless angel trying to get it to react nothing of the sort came. Then walked in her questionnaire, the little princess, the next queen of heaven who stole her right.

"Now then traitor you will answer truthfully or be cast to the human world to be hunted do you understand?" she asked her voice smooth as silk and cold as ice. "Oh poor Silva still so low ranking you have to interrogate half-bloods like me how tragic" the girl cooed.

Silva growled with rage her eternally beautiful face distorted. "Send her to the world of mortals now!" Silva shouted. The girl smirked everything was going to plan now if only she could kill this angelic bitch.

Vergil grumbled to himself pissed that he had lost to Dante again. How come he couldn't beat his younger twin? Was it because he actually accepted his human half? Or maybe it was the fact so many cared for him? He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As he was lost I thought his foot bumped in to something, a girl who was bleeding and unconscious countless scars covered her body. For some reason his heart hurt when he saw her when she was like this.

"-elp" a weak voice said. "W-what?" he asked his heart beating rapidly. "H-help me please," the girl said in a shaky feather light voice. "Y-ya sure" he said wrapping her up in his jacket holding her small from close to his chest.

"My name is Vergil mind telling me yours?" he asked wanting to know her name in case she had died. "It's Evallen nice to meet you Vergil," she said before falling asleep in his arms her red golden hair falling in to her face she whimpered in pain every so often. He felt his heart sting more a faint warmth finding its way on to his cheeks.

'This girl trusts me? Maybe she's just too weak to notice what I am' he concluded in his thoughts as he swore to protect her as he took her to his home. His servants looked at him strangely for carrying what appeared to be a mortal girl he simply shrugged it off placing her on his own bed. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. Her gold crimson hair was spread across the silver pillow; her shallow rapid breathing made her chest rise and fall, her ivory skin was laced with scars, cuts, and blood.

A sudden knock signaled one curious servant "Enter" he commanded. One of the female servants walked in. "Good please tend to her wounds" he said quickly before leaving. His heart was beating rapidly he was clearly nervous but of what he could not tell maybe he liked her? A sudden scream came from the room he had just left grabbing his attention as he ran back.

She awoke in a bed of silver silk a lesser female demon tending to each of her wounds. She quickly grabbed the girl's wrist stopping her. "Who told you to touch me?" she asked coldly her dark blue eyes narrowed. The girl did not answer so she let her wings out and lifted the girl off the ground. "I asked you a question!" she said her voice low and demanding dripping with anger. "M-Master!" the girl screamed loudly the poor thing shaking with fear. "What is your masters name?!" she demanded shaking the girl by her arm. "V-Vergil!" the servant said crying. Evallen's eyes widened she growled tempted to toss the girl to the side but a sudden burst through the door stopped her. Standing there was the silver-eyed man that had saved her the one named Vergil.

He couldn't believe it she had black wings and was about to rip his servant in to two. "Hey put her down I ordered her to see to your wounds," he said darkly toward her she put the girl down slowly. Her dark eyes flashing at him with dark intent as she collapsed back on to the bed.


End file.
